Headcanon Stories
by Starpiplup
Summary: A collection of various super short stories based on my headcanons for the Kirby series. Some are dark, some are light-hearted. Please review! I really need help figuring out how to write more.
1. Metastory Part 1

Welcome to a Kirby series I made specifically to write my headcanons down. Some of these stories are dark, and some are lighthearted. All of them are going to be short because i'm in high school and i'm kinda lazy. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy them. There's influences from other Kirby writers here, and i really hope you guys don't mind that.

* * *

 **Headcanon #1: Puffballs don't reproduce, they wish upon a star and their children are created magically cause the other way is gross.**

The wizard lurked in the trees, watching the puffball couple gaze up at the stars. It was a new moon, perfect for hiding in the shadows. No one would be able to see him until he made his move.

Months prior, Nightmare had discovered that a dreamstarian, more commonly referred to as a puffball, had been destined to defeat him. He was immortal, but could be drastically weakened. He also knew that if there was hope of defeating him after he came back, he would never rise to power again. Thus, he had to plan.

It had taken months to conjure a plan and cover up any possible issues that would come along, but now, he was finally here. His plan was unfurling right in front of him.

The larger puffball, presumably a male, spoke out to the stars.

"Please, star goddess, hear our wish! My wife and I are wishing for a child." he said.

Suddenly, a ball of light formed high in the sky.

It slowly descended, sparkling like a shooting star. Nightmare had been right about dreamstarian children. They could only be obtained by a wish between two true lovers. How sappy.

The bundle fell into the female dreamstarian's hands. She started to tear up, and the male dreamstarian put his hands around her. Seeing his opportunity, Nightmare made the couple's surroundings pitch black, leaving the bundle as their only source of light.

The dreamstarians came closer together, fearful expressions on their faces. The female was conflicted between protecting the ball of light, or using it as a lantern of sorts.

"Hello," A deep voice echoed around the two.

"I believe we have never met."

"Wh-who are you?" The male dreamlandian said. He seemed ready to fight, as did the female. She, however, was holding her child, and couldn't make a fighting stance.

"My identity is not important. What is important is your child." Nightmare extended his hand. The shadows made it appear as though a ghost had reached out to them, as they could not see his body. Only his arm and a pair of glowing red eyes.

"You can't take him!" The male dreamlandian guarded his wife. "Lucia, run to the village."

Lucia didn't move. "Adrien, I can't leave you-"

"Just go!"

Before she could run off, Nightmare blasted them both with dark magic, killing the two instantly.

"Finally." Nightmare took the ball of light from her. "I've finally got you. My secret weapon."


	2. Metastory Part 2

**Headcanon #2: Meta was the rebellious demon.**

Months had passed since Nightmare had stolen the Dreamlandian Egg. He'd fled to his Castle on a hidden forest planet that was filled to the brim with dark magic. No one would know what had happened, nor what would happen years later.

He was infusing the egg with his magic, just as he had done every day since he had stolen it. Then, it started glowing brighter and brighter, until it disappeared completely. Sitting where the egg had been was a small blue dreamlandian. Nightmare stared in awe at the shining gold star he was clutching. The wizard tried to carefully pry it out if the baby's arms. When he touched it, it burned him and he recoiled, hissing. "It must be made of dream energy," he thought.

He grabbed a pair of tongs and nudged the baby's hand aside with his skeletal hand. Before he could grab the star, however, the baby opened his eyes. They were the color of the star itself.

"Papa?" The baby asked.

Nightmare frowned, then spoke. "What? No, I am your overlord-"

"Papa! Papapapapapa!"

"I am not your father!"

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

"Fine then. I'll be your father. But once you grow older I will not let you call me 'papa'!" Nightmare slammed his fist on the table, and the baby started crying. Nightmare felt his fear rising, and his own power growing. He decided to let the baby cry while he went to fetch the formula he had concocted to feed him.

Eventually, the annoying screeching got to him. "You little brat! Shut your mouth!" He paused. "Why did I think this was a good idea? His screeching is like metal!"

An idea hit him at that moment. He needed a name for the baby, and "Meta" sounded evil and threatening enough to serve as a substitute until he figured something better out.

He picked up Meta, who was small enough to fit in his palm, and cradled him as well as someone with skeleton arms could. He fed Meta the bottle, and both of them calmed down.

"Meta. My little ticket to universal domination."


	3. Metastory Part 3

So, most people do Inktober. My drawings are ok, but what I really want to practice is my writing. Thus, This is my October Project! Also tons of IB Paragraphs have trained me to use phrases like "Thus" and "In Conclusion", so expect those a lot.

* * *

 **Headcanon #3: Nightmare, despite having months to research how to raise a child, decided to do other evil stuff instead. How stupid.**

The first few months had been easy. Meta would wake, cry, eat, and sleep. All in that order. Now, he seemed to be awake more often. The main problem? He was bored.

Nightmare was studying a volume on astronomy when a little blue ball climbed on his book.

"Poyo!" Meta said.

"Wha- Get off my book!" Nightmare said, putting the book down on the table. Meta seemed to observe the pages. He couldn't read yet, but he was curious about the world around him.

"Poooyooo." He rolled off the paper and waddled over to a quill pen and a bottle of ink. Nightmare raised his eyebrows… well, presumably.

"Meta, what are you doing?" He asked. At that moment, Meta tripped and knocked over the ink bottle. Luckily, it didn't break, but ink was flowing all over the place. Nightmare quickly moved the papers he had near it while Meta dipped his small paw in it. The little child wiped his paw on the table, smearing ink everywhere.

"Don't do that!" The wizard yelled.

Meta kept doing it. Nightmare didn't know if it was just the child being innocent or disobedient. At such a young age, it was hard to tell. Whatever it was, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Meta, you stop or i'll...i'll…" Nightmare paused. He couldn't just harm the little boy. He was his ticket to getting rid of the Dreamlandians and that stupid prophecy he'd been told about. Plus, he would start crying, and while that would make him more powerful, the screeching was annoying and distracting. Thus, he had no idea of what to do.

"Augh! What do people do with children?" He yelled. Then it dawned on him that he'd had _months_ to do research and prepare for this, but had put it aside in favor of other evil plots he was planning. He let out a screech that startled Meta, who started crying.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Eventually, he just cast a sleeping spell on Meta, wrapped him in a blanket, and put him on his velvet chair. Hopefully, he didn't wake up and explore the castle, because he was so small and the castle was so big that it would take hours to find him. He also worried Meta would find his star, which Nightmare had learned was called a "Warp Star", and was in fact made of positive dream and wish energy. If Meta got a hold of it, Nightmare would never be able to get it back.

The reason he was leaving Meta unsupervised was to go out to the nearby village. The villagers had no idea there was a castle in the woods, but this was because of magic. After all, what kind of evil wizard doesn't protect themselves?

He'd chosen a less menacing appearance. Normal height, Black Hair, and clothes that would make a vampire jealous. He much prefered the demon lord look, but if he showed up to town in his normal form or his orb form, he doubted he was going to keep the villagers oblivious to the fact that there was an aspiring universal overlord living in their forest. He'd tell them eventually, but today was not that day.

He teleported to a spot where he figured no one would be, then quickly headed to the path. The more he looked like a normal traveller, the better. As he walked into town, the villagers started staring at him. It was most likely the fact that they had never seen him before, as new people tended to be a surprise. He noticed a sign that said "General Store", and walked over.

It was a big store. Most of the walls were covered in shelves. All sorts of things lined the shelves- bags, food, books, you name it. A middle aged man stood at the counter. He looked up when he heard the bell above the door ring.

"Oh? Welcome!" He greeted. His voice was gruff, and he had a gray beard. He wore a dull colored tunic with patches. Just a normal, boring peasant. "What can I get for ya?"

Nightmare was confused by his friendly tone. Why would anyone be so open to a stranger?

"Yes, I'm looking for something to entertain… my child." He hesitated before he said anymore. "I'm new to this parenting thing."

"Oh, parenting? I know so much about that!" The clerk laughed and pointed to a framed picture on the wall. There, he stood with a lady (presumably his wife) and three children. "That's my family. The kids were a lot of work!"

"They seem nice," Nightmare replied awkwardly. He didn't want to waste time talking to this jolly fellow, especially about such saccharine manners.

"Yeah. So, first time, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll get ya a bundle of what my kids liked. Say, where do ya live?"

Coming up with lies on the spot was a lot harder than it seemed. "The forest," Nightmare replied. That wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Oh, really? I thought I knew everyone who lived there. Well, it's nice to meet someone new!" The clerk plopped a bag on the table. "Here ya go. That'll be-"

Before the man could continue, Nightmare plopped a bag of golden coins on the table, swiped up the bag, and left.

* * *

When Nightmare got back to his study, Meta was still asleep. He took out the bag of goods he had bought and started to examine them.

"Let's see…" he pulled out a smaller bag, then shook it around. Wooden clanking noises came from the inside, and he figured it was full of blocks. Next was a small, plush wolf. It was red and had green buttons for eyes. This would make a nice substitute for the star. Meta seemed to have a need to cuddle it. Moving on, he found a book of children's stories (all disgustingly sweet), a toy sword, and a painting set. Upon seeing the painting set, he sighed.

"Looks like we came full circle today."


	4. Metastory Part 4

Short chapter again! Yesterday was my brother's birthday, and i was busy. So, double upload tonight! I'll definitely revisit Meta's backstory in the future when i don't have a self imposed and ridiculous time crunch on my hands. "Writetober" was not one of my better ideas, but I might as well try! Somehow this still was over 500 words, so i'm making progress! I mean, that's the entire point of when i write fanfiction. To Improve!

* * *

 **Headcanon #4: Meta was raised to be a secret weapon.**

Meta had a very busy schedule. First he'd eat breakfast, then be tutored on reading and math, and lastly, trained in magic by his own father. After all that, the two would go and eat dinner. Finally, he'd have some free time to himself.

Meta walked into his bedroom. Most of the furnishings had come from the planet of Shiver Star, which had been abandoned centuries prior. Velvet curtains draped the large windows. Meta had a telescope set up so he could observe the stars. He'd always had a strange attraction to them. The night sky was just so beautiful.

Tonight, however, he was more in the mood for stories. He went over to his bookshelf, flew up, and pulled out a leather bound book with swirled writing. He then headed over to his bed and curled up in the blanket that reminded him of his father's cape. Then, he opened the book, and started to read.

Meta was immersed in a world of wonder and delight. In this world, dolls would come to life and fight evil kings. Maidens could lose their shoe and somehow find their true love that way. Of course, Meta had to use a dictionary when he read these stores, as he didn't know what a shoe was. After all, he, his father, nor the ghostly servants that attended them, needed shoes.

Who knows how much time went by. He'd read every story at least ten times, and had learned them by heart. Sometimes, he'd tell his wolf plush (which he nicknamed "wolfwrath") all about his stories. Unfortunately, Meta felt lonely.

His father entered the room, surprised to see that the candle next to Meta's bed was still lit. He went over and extinguished the flame with his fingers, and Meta flinched.

"Oh, uh… papa!" He said. "I wasn't expecting you to come in…"

His father hadn't expected him to still be awake, and Meta's voice shocked him.

"Wh- Meta! Why are you still awake?" Nightmare said. He'd finally gotten used to the term "papa", and wasn't nearly as bothered when Meta called him that.

"I was reading," Meta said, calmly. "Why?"

"Meta, it's nearly midnight!"

"Oh," Meta said. He must have lost track of time. "I'm sorry, i just really enjoy-"

"That's good, but sleep and rest are important for a growing body. Besides, those stories are unrealistic." Nightmare took the book from Meta and put it back in the bookshelf. He had no problem, as he could see in the dark.

"Papa?" Meta asked.

"Yes?"

"Are there more puffballs? Am I the only one?" The question had been on his mind for ages. The stories had made him even more curious, as they had introduced him to the concept of "friends".

Nightmare paused. He knew the question would come up eventually, so he'd prepared everything he had needed. He wasn't going to make the mistake of not planning things ahead again.

"Well… yes. It's a long story."


	5. Metastory Part 5

**Headcanon #5: "Puffballs" are from the planet of Dream Star.**

Teleportation was very useful, unless you didn't know how to use it properly yet. Meta was still learning by the time he had finally been sent to Dream Star. His father had told him all about the prophecy and how the Dreamstarians would destroy everything he'd loved if they succeeded, and how he'd been abandoned as an egg. The Dreamstarians were terrible people and had to be stopped.

Of course, he couldn't do much since he was plummeting to the ground. He'd overestimated the distance and accidentally transported himself into the sky.

* * *

That day just happened to be Dream Star's annual Star Lanterns lined the streets of Stella Natus. The white dome houses were decorated with stringed lights, and colorful flowers bloomed on the ground. Children walked around with sweets in hand, and vendors shouted over the music. Everyone was in a good mood, and there was a pleasant feeling in the air.

Four friends, Arthur, Dragato, Nonsurat, and Falspar, were messing around with a vendor's cart. He'd walked away to talk to a friend of his, and the boys had taken their opportunity to mess things up.

"Guys, this is a terrible idea," Nonsurat said. He was a light blue dreamstarian, with blue eyes and a pale yellow cap.

"Well, in all fairness, I do owe Falspar something. But I do agree with you." Said Arthur, unscrewing the cart wheel. He was the leader of the group, and was green with purple eyes.

"Hey! This is not a dumb idea." Falspar said, annoyed. He was the prankster of the group, also green, but with blue feet and gold eyes. Most of what got the group into trouble were his ideas. For example, what they were currently doing.

Dragato, the magenta one with orange feet, said nothing. He seemed to just do whatever the other three did, and was unusually silent. He had a tendency to creep people out because of this.

"Well all i'm saying is-" Nonsurat paused mid sentence. Up in the sky was a meteor. "Hey, looks like a meteor showed up."

Someone yelled about the meteor, and the town gazed up at the sky. It was huge, almost as if it was coming right towards them.

"It's coming right towards us!" Someone screamed. In a panic, everyone went to seek cover. The vendor whose cart was being ransacked turned around to see all his watermelons rolling away, and four teenage boys standing next to the empty cart.

"My watermelons!" He screamed. Then, he noticed the group standing next to the now-empty cart. "I'll get you boys!"

"Run for it!" Falspar yelled. The four started running into the woods. Nonsurat tried yelling "I'm sorry!" to the vendor, but he had disappeared for some reason. Then, he remembered that there was a meteor about to hit them.

That's when he flew up into the air after being impacted with something. He hit the ground, and the other three turned around.

Next to Nonsurat was a dark blue dreamlandian, knocked out from hitting the ground so hard. He was still breathing somehow.

"Oh, the town is so not gonna believe this."


	6. Metastory Part 6

**Headcanon #6: Dream Star houses the first Fountain of Dreams**

Meta felt the soft sheets of a bed. Was he home? Maybe he'd just dreamed the entire thing. If so, he'd be safe at home, and could go back to his normal life. Then, he saw the nurse in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, if he fell from the sky, he shouldn't be alive! But he was still breathing!" She seemed to be talking to another dreamlandian, but Meta couldn't see who. The nurse turned around. "Oh, he's awake!"

From behind the nurse, a large, lavender puffball with a big and fluffy mustache emerged. He was wearing a wizard hat and carrying a wooden staff with a blue gem inside. He seemed friendly, but Meta had been told what Dreamstarians would do to outsiders.

"No, don't be scared," The old dreamstarian said. "If we wanted to harm you, we wouldn't have brought you here."

Meta thought about it. The man was right. If they wanted him dead, they would have left him where he landed. However, that didn't leave out the possibility of harsh questioning.

"We brought you some food," the nurse said. She picked up a basket of what looked to be either buns or dumplings and a bottle of water, then put it on Meta's bed. "You seem to be healing very fast. If you want, Elric here can give you a tour of our village."

Meta didn't want to eat food from strangers, but it seemed he had no other option. He took a bite of the dumpling. It was sweet, and he liked it. He quickly devoured the one he'd taken a bite out of and the remaining four.

"Looks like someone likes Cinnamon-Apple Dumplings," Elric said. "Here. Take my hand. Let's take you on a tour."

* * *

The village was paved with stone streets. White domed houses lined the streets along with trees, bushes, and flowers. Water flowed between the sidewalk and the houses, covered by metal grates. They seemed to lead to the center of town. Everyone who was out on the street glanced at the two while they walked, then quickly went back to their business.

"Don't mind them," Elric said. "They're just curious. After all, people don't just fall from the sky everyday." The old man chuckled, then continued showing Meta around town.

Lastly they got to a giant hill in the center of town. Meta could see it from everywhere he went, and all the streams led to this point in town, so Meta assumed it was the center.

"This is the most important spot on Dream Star," Elric explained. "We built the town around it. It's the village center, but we built another spot for festivals because we didn't want to ruin the place." He walked into the metal arch, and Meta followed.

"Up this hill is something we Dreamstarians were made to protect. Our goddess created us for the sole purpose. Luckily, we haven't needed to fight yet.' Elric started up a flight of stone stairs. Moss grew between the cracks. This place looked like it was ancient, yet had pristine upkeep.

At the top was the most beautiful fountain Meta had ever seen. It was even more beautiful than the one in the courtyard at home. It was white, and had a golden star adorning the front. The water produced rainbow mist that shined like diamonds in the sun. Pearls were embedded into the side, and the water was crystal clear.

"This is the Fountain of Dreams. The first fountain of it's type. These are on every planet in the galaxy, and each is unique in its own way. It provides the planet's inhabitants with dreams, and wards away nightmares."

Meta was confused. That was his father's name. His father had only ever told him about dreams, not anything named after him. Or the other way around. He would ask later when he made his daily report back to him.

"Would you like to try some of the water?" Elric asked. "I can get a bottle and give it to you when we get back to the infirmary. I feel that you need some rest after walking so much."

Meta agreed, as he knew he could use a nap. More importantly, he could communicate with his father.

That night, Meta dreamed a true dream for the first time in his life.


End file.
